


Flashes

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: The Player's Haven Adventures [6]
Category: Original Work, The Player's Haven Adventures
Genre: Based on an RPG, Fantasy Culture, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: This is where Kazuko went during the time she was missing at the beginning ofThunder.





	Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Placement: After Windstorm; During Thunder

-= LP =-

Flashes

-= LP =-

“We should forgive our enemies, but not before they are hanged.” – Heinrich Heine

-= LP =-

 

After her announcement, Kazuko began hopping her way down the column steps. She had to be close to Yama. This fight was not going to be pretty. She had seen Zeki Yauri fight before in a tournament. The woman was brutally fast. She struck like the lightning after which she was named.

 

And this was who was coming for revenge.

 

Lizzet d’Oshida watched the scene unfold, invisible and mute. Her murderer hit the ground near a patch of shadow and the ghost saw her chance. She wrapped the shadow around the other woman and pulled her deeper into the dark.

 

“Kazuko—my dear cousin,” Lizzet said to the suddenly wide-eyed Kazuko. A cold smile spread across her pale lips. “It’s been such a long time since we had a chance to chat. How was the Order House?”

 

“It was fine,” Kazuko replied. Her dark green eyes darted from shadow to shadow, seeking a way out of her predicament. In addition to wanting to escape the ghost that had haunted her since the pale woman’s death, there was the ticking clock of Zeki’s arrival. Yama was in danger!

 

“Did you really think you could hide inside those wards forever?” Lizzet’s smile turned indulgent. With all the effort of a thought, she floated closer to Kazuko. Lightning cracked nearby as Lizzet touched a finger to Kazuko’s nose. “You always were a bit of an idiot. That’s why I always won our little quarrels.”

 

“Not all of them! Yama’s with me now and I’ll be closer than you ever were!” It was the green woman’s turn to smirk indulgently. Kazuko brushed away the finger touching her with a negligent wave of her hand. “He _promised_ , Lizzie, and you know that Yama _always_ keeps his promises.”

 

Kazuko looked so smug that Lizzet couldn’t help but laugh. She took a couple of steps back as she bent double with the laughter. Even though she didn’t need to breath, she was soon gasping.

 

“Oh, you’re more of an idiot than even I thought!”

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

Kazuko’s nervousness came back as she watched her cousin’s fit of mirth. Every now and then, the chuckles were punctuated with the words _fool, idiot,_ or _crazy._

 

“Why are you laughing?” Kazuko demanded again.

 

“You!” Lizzet gasped out between laughs. “You seem so confident that Yama keeping his promises will work out in your favor!”

 

“Why wouldn’t it?” Kazuko’s d’Oshida temper was beginning to rise. Blood stained her cheeks a darker green even as her dark eyes flashed like a stray ray of moonlight in a midnight forest. “Yama loves me!”

 

“Maybe at one time, cousin,” Lizzet said as she began to recover from her previous giggles. Her own temper began to peer beneath the surface, egged on by Kazuko’s change of tone. Her words sharpened into daggers. “Things change. Did you forget that you robbed him of a bride the night before the Ceremony?”

 

Like daggers, the words hit upon the very thought that had been gnawing at the cage to which Kazuko had banished it. Her back stiffened as her pride was wounded. Ike a cornered animal, she sought to strike back at her attacker.

 

“You’re just jealous that he’s with me now!” she declared imperiously.

 

“Idiot! Why would I be jealous of _you_?” Lizzet glided close again. “When he kills you, I’ll be freed from this half-existence.” She gave her cousin a grin which displayed her fangs in all their deadly beauty. “Oh, and he _will_ kill you, my _dear_ cousin.”

 

Then Lizzet shoved Kazuko hard. The green-skinned Nyoka woman went flying out of the shadows. With a muted thud, Kazuko slammed into the wall opposite the columns bearing Ziana’s platform.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note about Competition Data:  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Word Count: 615 (Story); 631 (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
